


Daring

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the war, Alucard encounters Young Walter in the library at Hellsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

Walter was squinting over the pages of The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire in the Hellsing library when he saw Alucard materialize in the corner. The vampire affected a black suit now, unlike his white wartime garb. Walter ignored him; he had studying to do. Alucard materialized again, this time behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're getting slow. And unwary," said Alucard.

"I knew you were there," muttered Walter. "I'm trying to concentrate on this."

"You didn't even draw your wires," said Alucard.

"I said I knew it was you. Would my wires really do any good if you were free to attack me?"

There was no answer. Walter didn't turn around, merely watched as Alucard's gloved hand left his shoulder began to trace the top line of print on the page. The nearness of this being made it difficult for Walter to think clearly. Despite Alucard's dark nature, or perhaps because of it, there was a sensuality about him that disturbed the young butler. In battle, one could ignore such things. Here in the house, it was different, and Walter was glad that Alucard usually stayed in the dungeons. He was starting to wish that the vampire had done so tonight.

"Some work of history?" he asked as he read over Walter's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm trying to improve myself. The war is over; no more need for the Angel of Death."

"They told me you would always have a place as Hellsing's butler," said Alucard.

"I suppose I will. But I don't have to be an ignorant butler."

"The Roman Empire has been over even longer than the war."

Walter gave up at that point. There was no way he could read while Alucard was here, and no way he could avoid whatever confrontation the vampire was aiming for. He closed the book and turned the chair to face him. "What do you want, Alucard?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Want? I want... entertainment."

"If you're bored, pick out a book yourself. Or go bother Sir Hellsing. I'm not very entertaining when there's no one around to kill," replied Walter.

"Entertainment takes many forms." Alucard reached out and traced a line down the side of the young man's neck.

Walter felt gooseflesh rise over that entire side of his body. He didn't entirely like that reaction, or trust it. This wasn't what he wanted or needed, to be seduced by Vlad Dracul. He stood up then and went to put the book back on the shelf. Alucard walked over and stood behind him.

"I'm not letting you drink my blood, you know," Walter said.

"Perhaps that's not what I'm after," said Alucard.

Walter had known that, but he shivered at the words anyway. Now he couldn't even trust his own body. He pretended to read the spines of the books.

"Do you remember that time we were drinking each other's health in Madrid?" asked Alucard.

"We were drinking my health. You haven't got any."

"But you were quite drunk," drawled the vampire.

"I was allowed to be; we had no mission there. We weren't even supposed to be in Spain at all."

"I dared you to tell me one truth, and you told me I was one of the only things in the world that could ever frighten you, but that you found me compelling as well. I want to know what you meant."

"You should have asked then." Walter had meant exactly what he was feeling now, the compulsion to touch Alucard, and to let Alucard touch him.

"That's rather obscene," he thought to himself. "He's dead. And he could kill you, if the seal would let him. Who knows what the seal protects if he got passionate with you?"

But even thinking the word passion was a mistake. It gave him a mental image of both of them that he couldn't easily remove. He then felt Alucard's hand on his hip. Walter's physical reaction was immediate. He still didn't turn; he didn't want the vampire to know the excitement his touch had produced.

"But he probably knows everything anyway," thought Walter with a feeling of something that was almost fear now.

"Come now Angel of Death, let us not mince words..." Alucard hissed, not moving his hand from its position.

Walter thought of all the things that could happen if he gave in. He wasn't sure the good outweighed the bad, but he knew he was going to find out. "You'd tell everyone," he muttered in a surly tone. But it was a last resort and they both knew it.

"I'll be as silent..." began Alucard.

"...as the grave," finished Walter. "Very funny." But he turned around, and Alucard was inches away from him.

He saw the sigil as the gloved hand reached out slowly and cupped his chin. Walter knew any arguing was over, and his body was ready to carry through with the consequences.

"Not here," muttered Walter. But he himself leaned over and pressed his lips to the vampire's neck. No pulse beat in it, though the skin was as warm as Walter's own flesh. He opened his mouth then, and bit down.

Alucard threw his head back and laughed.

"You're a daring young man, Walter C. Dornez, and perhaps just a bit... compelling."

He walked to the doorway and beckoned, and Walter followed him.


End file.
